Violence is the Answer
by Kitsuko-san
Summary: When guilt overcomes you, what can you resort to? Is violence the only answer? Sasuke learns the answer after he kills Itachi. A bit darkGift for Robkun.


HI! This actually started as a quick writing exercise for me, but it turned out to be something I really enjoyed doing. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Please note that this fic contains a few mature, adult themes, e.g. murder, suicide, and a lot of self-loathing. On to the fic, though!

-Kitsuko

**Disclaimer**: Naruto...it isn't mine. Never has been, never will be, and I will never claim that it will be.

**Violence is the Answer**

**By Kitsuko-san**

It was done with. Revenge had been exacted, honour had been restored, and vengeance had been served. No matter how satisfying the act itself had been, he still felt tainted by his actions. The hands he was so familiar with were dirty to him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting motionlessly and soaking in the large, luxurious tub of the lavish Uchiha mansion, the water had long since gone cold, the soap forming an oily, filmy layer on top. His fingers had gone pruny and he held them in front of his face, examining them with idle disinterest.

In reality, Sasuke knew that they were clean--still the smooth, calloused, pale skin he was accustomed to seeing on a daily basis. In his mind's eye, the tormenting guilt led him to believe that blood stained the flesh of his digits. The icy liquid that slowly dripped from the fingertips transformed into a deep crimson at every soft 'plop' the water made as it splashed.

The bath water, long since cooled past tepid, swirled with red, turning pink at a sluggish rate in the evening light. Sasuke wondered how long he had sat in that tub--hours, a day even? Time had seemed to lapse for him after he had returned from the strenuous battle with his elder sibling. After the bloodied clothes had been stripped from his person, it was as if the world had stopped for him and him alone. Not a moment had passed for him, yet the universe continued to spiral about him, the hustle from the streets echoing into the room through the windows.

It was silent now, the earth and its inhibitors resting for an evening. The peaceful halt that reverberated through him was invigorating, and at the same time frightening. He had just killed his brother--he should not have felt quite so giddy as he did now. Mental abuse from his conscience would do him no help, nor harm--he shook off the criticism of his persona with an angry snarl towards the rippled image of himself and a splashing of the water.

In the beginning, Sasuke had thought that a hot bath would soothe his nerve, and ease his mind--it seemed to have just the opposite effect on him, though. The more time was left to him to think, the more he seemed to berate himself. With a sigh, Sasuke hauled his body out of the water--he was no good to anybody, especially himself, if he died of hypothermia from staying in the bath for too long. _"I can just imagine it now. Sakura-chan crying at my funeral. 'Oh, if only he hadn't sat in that water for such a long time! I always warned him about those things, but he never listened to me!' What a sight that would be."_

A fluffy white towel wash harshly yanked from a shelf and wrapped around the sculpted waist of the last Uchiha. Muffled steps to the bedroom could be heard, the carpet cushioning his feet and keeping the floor plush and warm year round. Bedclothes were laid out on his chair--sleeping shorts and a t-shirt and a pair of silky boxers. He suppressed a deep shudder--it wasn't the clothes that scared him, it was the fact that he couldn't remember laying them out before we had settled in the bathroom to cleanse himself.

Sasuke dressed mechanically, his movements quick and sure. Clothes were fastened with precise familiarity, steady fingers raking through damp hair. Sasuke caught a glance of himself in the mirror attached to his bureau and was shocked--he had thought he was seeing Itachi, his now dead brother.

Sasuke was seventeen now, his hair had grown out and he had filled out--his body wasn't as wiry as it had used to be, muscles now played under the surface of his skin with every move. Truly the boy had grown into dark good looks, much like the elder sibling he had loathed and pursued for half a decade of his life. They were nearly identical--if one had stood them side-by-side, it would be near-impossible to spot the differences and discern who was whom.

With a growl, he threw his fist into the looking glass, grinning in sadistic satisfaction when it shattered. Shards of glass fell at Sasuke's feet, a sweet, almost musical tinkling filling the room as they touched the floor. With another sigh, he stumbled through to the closet and pulled out a set of his street clothing--he had caught a glance of his eyes flashing red before he had shattered the mirror, and was afraid that in his anger he would destroy his entire home. Perhaps it wasn't the best night to stay in quietly.

**-------**

A delicate wrist lifted gracefully to reveal a small, feminine watch that gleamed in the soft lamplight of the city. The streets were empty except for the occasional citizen--there was nobody that Sakura recognised as she wandered the streets aimlessly. It wasn't really a shock, though, because it was so late. _"Hell, it's almost three in the morning. Nobody in their right fucking minds would be out here at this time of night."_

In the distance, a few dogs howled, and shivers wracked her tiny frame--she had an ominous feeling. The air around Sakura suddenly felt stale and cold--a startling contrast to the fresh, balmy breeze she had enjoyed as it danced across her lithe form. The quick change in the weather was indeed a omen for bad things to come--she had keen instincts that had yet to be wrong about this kind of thing. Sakura shivered once more and hugged her arms around herself--she wished she had worn something heavier, for her light, early spring jacket didn't seem to be keeping her at a comfortable temperature. The chill of the atmosphere seeped into her bones and her teeth chattered.

Misty oxygen drifted around her giving the world an eerie, dead haze. One could smell the ozone lingering heavily in the air, and the tension in the small suburb Sakura wandered pulled the muscles in her body tight with apprehension. Time was of no matter to her as she tuned her ears to the nearly mute background noises of the dead complex.

A rustling to her right alerted her, and she gurgled a moan of pain as a sharp kunai pierced the tender flesh of her throat. A thud was the only sound Sakura made as she fell to the ground in a slum. As she collapsed to the dirt, she watched her blood run in rivers to form small puddles around her and tears slipped from her heavy-lidded eyes. With her last breath, Sakura gazed upon her attacker and whispered his name aloud, as if to prove to the world that she was dying.

"Itachi..."

**-------**

He woke as he always did--alone, emotionless, and empty inside. One thing was different though--he was naked, except for a sticky coat of crimson covering this hands, wrists, and legs. Sasuke was sprawled on his bed, the sheets tossed off the edge of the bed haphazardly, filthy clothes from the previous evening littering the floor in the corner of the room.

Something felt...off. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but the choking smell of decay clung to him like a cheap cologne. With a "thud!" he fell out of bed as a barrage of images from his evil misdeeds from his angry haze assaulted him. They were nothing more than short, choppy fragments of the things he had said and done, the places and people he had seen. Every image, though, was in all its graphic, macabre horror and distinct realism.

A dress, silky and red floated to the surface first. Soft, pink hair and smooth, creamy skin made him quiver in excitement as he had crouched in the bushes. She had been murmuring to herself, sweet like music. He had wanted to touch her, to see if he made a ripple in the surface of her life. Creeping to her, he had held her--wanted to love her. The dark side made him...he hadn't wanted to hurt her. She had been scared--it was an accident!

"Oh, God, what have I done?" Sasuke cried. He had paced as he remembered, the scent of death hanging most heavily near his bathroom--he was almost afraid to look, to see the things he had committed. So scared was he--it was obvious he was still really a little boy.

With a scream, he knew what heinous sin he had committed--the most unforgivable one.

**-------**

They found him covered in blood--both his and hers, dark and both beautiful and terrible. The letter was left on the bureau, spotted with tears--they had obviously fallen as he had written it. It was short, yet meaningful; the kanji so elegant yet masculine--distinctively his.

_I've done many things--stolen, killed, maimed, and raped indiscriminately. My brother--my only family--was the latest victim of my disgusting lack of a conscience. But suddenly I felt guilt--so much, so overwhelming. It drove me crazy, but I lived with it. In a fit of anger, I hurt the one person I swore to always love--I hurt my cherry blossom. I'm sorry; I broke my flower. I wanted another, but she was all that was left. I sent her to heaven, just as I send myself to hell._

_Please remember this--those who have no conscience eventually grow one, and they all feel guilt. But to those as sick as myself...violence is always the answer to our guilt._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

He was laid next to her on the bed, a kunai in his heart, a shiruken in one hand, and the other softly holding her hand tenderly. Sakura looked peaceful in death--but he looked tormented by the daemons of hell themselves. But when one ruins such a lovely blossom, one is bound to be tormented.

**-------**

At the funeral of Haruno Sakura, beautiful kunoichi, every eye shed a tear, and every person fought to mourn for her--the only ones who stayed silent were the dead themselves.

At the funeral of Uchiha Sasuke, no one spoke, no one grieved, no one felt. The only ones who cried were the angels.

END

Well, there you go. It's dark, but I like it. I actually might do a follow up to this, but I'm not sure. If enough people tell me they want one, I'll be happy to supply. Thanks for reading, be sure to review!

-Kitsuko


End file.
